In The Beginning There Was Darkness
by SafirePhoenix
Summary: Some amateur poetry. Read if you dare...
1. In the Beginning There Was Darkness

**A/N: This is just a short poem I wrote when I was feeling insapired. Don't ask where it came from. I'm just as surprised as you. Who knew I could be so dramatic?**

* * *

_In The Beginning There Was Darkness_

_In the beginning there was darkness,_

_A world too lost to hope._

_Under the tyranny of a dark lord,_

_The wizarding world could hardly cope._

(pause)

_Until one day, in a ray of light,_

_A prophecy was born,_

_Foretelling the birth of a hero_

_Whose destiny was torn._

(pause)

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_To a family who'd defied the dark lord thrice._

_He would end Lord Voldemort's deadly reign,_

_Releasing the world from sorrow and pain._

_He would be marked an equal in power,_

_Defeating a dark lord that very hour._

(pause)

_But his tale does not end there,_

_Only delaying Slytherin's heir._

_Who would rise again, stronger than before,_

_To reclaim his thrown of power and more._

_And so our savior's journey begins,_

_Destined to fight the darkness and win._

(pause)

_In the beginning there was darkness,_

_And it will fall again._

_But our hero will be waiting,_

_To bring the darkness to an end._

* * *

**Stupid document manager! It won't let me separate my stanzas! **

**Review if you agree with me. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.**


	2. Was it really worth it?

**A/N: This poem is about the war. It describes how someone would feel when it's over. Tell me what you think!**

Was It Really Worth It?

The war is over  
The battle is done  
Two sides clashed  
And the light side won

Was it really worth it?

Homes have fallen  
Families were lost  
The Dark Lord is gone  
But what was the cost

Was it really worth it?

No mercy was shown  
On the battle field  
With nothing more  
Than a wand to wield

Was it really worth it?

His followers were slain  
And aurors died too  
Some muggles got in the way  
And we lost quite a few

Was it really worth it?

As the fight dwindled down  
And the morning sun came  
The streets ran with blood  
But it was all the same

Was it really worth it?

For more than a decade  
We fought in this war  
Over a petty difference in heritage  
Blood, nothing more

Was it really worth it?

So many are gone  
And our world is still split  
In the end, ask yourself  
Was it really worth it?

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Review!**


	3. You Call Me Your Hero

**A/N: Yep, another poem. The first one still hasme in shock. (I didn't know I could do that!) So I decided to give it another try. More might be on the way while I'm suffering from writer's block in my story. Tell me what you think!**

You Call Me Your Hero

You call me your hero  
The first to survive  
I faced the Dark Lord  
And still I'm alive

You say I'm your savior  
The one who can win  
I've proven you right  
In handling this burden

You think I am brave  
Undeniably strong  
I can handle anything  
But maybe you're wrong

Maybe I'm weak  
Not all that I seem  
Maybe I can't  
I'm only a teen

Maybe I'm scared  
Afraid for my friends  
Maybe I'm tired  
Wishing for it to end

Maybe I fear  
It won't be enough  
Even with practice  
Voldie's just too tough

Sometimes I hope  
For a day that will come  
To have a normal life  
Filled with happiness and fun

Sometimes I wish  
For a real family  
For people who care  
And let me be me

Sometimes I dream  
When I just can't deal  
That everything's all right  
What happened isn't real

My parents are alive  
And I'm safe at home  
The Dursleys never happened  
I'm never alone

I made it to Hogwarts  
And finished a year  
Without blood or betrayal  
No need to fear

Cedric didn't die  
Voldemort's not back  
Sirius isn't gone  
I didn't fall for a trap

But I know that's not true  
No matter how hard I try  
I still feel the guilt  
This pain I can't deny

And still you call me your hero  
When I'm broken inside  
You expect me to fight  
When I just want to hide

**

* * *

**

**Review! I know, a little sad. I've been reading too many of those 'Harry is abused' stories. I was feeling rather sappy at the time. Next time, I'm gonna try for something more heroic.**


	4. Lately I've Been Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Inspiration strikes again! This is a poem describing how Harry would feel just after fifth year.**

Lately I've Been Keeping Secrets

Lately I've been keeping secrets  
Though I'm not sure why  
I tell them I'm just fine  
But I know that it's a lie

My true feelings stay hidden  
I hide behind a mask  
To my friends I'm still the same  
They don't know it's just an act

All my letters may sound cheery  
Talk of this and that  
The Dursleys are behaving  
And Dudley's twice as fat

I keep my summer vague  
The order has no clue  
I never leave my room  
And dreamless nights are few

I'm still reeling from last year  
There is no one to confide  
Because of my foolish actions  
My only parent died

I didn't try hard enough  
To learn what Snape would teach  
Even now I can't deny  
Occlumency is beyond my reach

Voldemort finally beat me  
I fell for his clever trick  
I put my friends in danger  
And they were hurt because of it

My thoughts are so confused  
And Sirius' death isn't all  
Now I carry a burden  
In the form of a crystal ball

Now I know my destiny  
The purpose of why I'm here  
According to the prophecy  
Voldemort has reason to fear

Either one must kill the other  
That is what it said  
To be a murderer or a victim  
These thoughts run through my head

I cannot tell my friends  
They wouldn't know what to say  
They've never lost someone  
They've never felt this way

No one can understand  
What it's like to know your fate  
I was never given a choice  
For me it's just too late

I know what I must do  
And Voldemort will pay  
But in order to keep them safe  
I must push my friends away

Lately I've been keeping secrets  
Telling you those lies  
Someday I hope you'll understand  
But for now I can't say why.

**Well? What are you waiting for? Just click that little purple button and REVIEW!**


	5. First Year

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would charge you for reading this… but it's not.**

**A/N: I got bored, and I had writer's block, so I made up a little poem detailing Harry's first year. Some of it isn't _quite_ what happened in the book, but do you know how hard it is to rhyme? I might make up the other years too, we'll see.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Sorcerer's Stone**_

Hidden in a cupboard  
A life empty and plain  
His parents were dead  
And his relatives insane

They burned all his letters  
A hundred more found their way  
He learned the truth of his past  
On his eleventh birthday

He heard about magic  
And arrived at a school  
One that could teach him  
To conjure and duel

The hat placed him by light  
With a close call for dark  
Ron became his first friend  
While Malfoy was all bark

Then things went downhill  
The year started off tough  
In the halls they whispered  
And Snape treated him rough

He fought with the snakes  
Found a three-headed pooch  
He made another friend  
And impressed Madam Hooch

A troll nearly killed him  
And someone hexed his broom  
He was amazed by the mirror  
But was caught in the room

He sent off a dragon  
But McGonagall found out  
She gave them all detention  
And left Malfoy to pout

They explored the forest  
Were saved by a centaur  
They saw a figure drink blood  
But who they weren't sure

They discovered Flamel  
He made the Sorcerer's Stone  
It was Quirrell not Snape  
If only they'd known

They defeated the trials  
And Harry went ahead  
He faced the dark lord  
And nearly ended up dead

His first year was hard  
But Harry persevered  
They won the house cup  
And he lived another year

* * *

**Review!**

**This was a little rushed. Like I said, I was bored, and I couldn't think of what to write for one of my stories. This took up about five minutes of my life, but I hope you like it.**


	6. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: Just another angsty poem from Harry's point of view.**

* * *

The Boy Who Lived

The Boy Who Lived  
A title, nothing more  
My claim to fame  
One I can't take credit for

It was mum, not me  
Whose sacrifice that night  
Saved my life  
And ended the fight

I am nothing special  
Just Harry, that's me  
My powers are average  
My potions grade a T

So I beat the dark lord  
Maybe once or twice  
It was only dumb luck  
A roll of the dice

I saved the stone  
Killed the snake  
Saved my godfather  
Swam in the lake

Each time I was scared  
Terrified in fact  
That this would be the end  
I wouldn't come back

They all see me as more  
Gryffindor's Golden Boy  
The guys all stare in awe  
And girls like Cho play coy

I will always be around  
There to save the day  
Nothing can kill me  
Or so they say

But I know that's not true  
Nothing will last  
Life is always changing  
We can't hold onto the past

It's all gone downhill  
Since another loved one died  
One more person I clung to  
And the traitor who lied

It's all on my shoulders  
This burden to bear  
It's become mine alone  
One I can't share

They think I'm their hero  
In the end, I must win  
I gave up my life for them  
Even broke up with Gin

Normalcy is a myth to me  
The thing I have longed for  
Any chance of it is gone  
If I plan to end this war

The Boy Who Lived  
The prophesized one  
With unimaginable power  
Where I truly have none

I've said I am not  
The hero they need  
I'm just like everyone else  
Why can't they see?

Someone has to end it  
And they all look to me  
I am not their savior  
But I will always try to be

* * *

**  
Review!**


	7. Ana to Tom

**Disclaimer: Out of everything I've ever written, I think I have the most rites for this! Ana and Tom are mine, even if the inspiration for them isn't. **

**A/N: Have any of you read my new story "Dark Legacy"? If you haven't, you won't really get this. It's sort of my main character's thoughts toward her brother later in the story. I haven't made much progress on it yet, but this is the direction I'm going for in the future.**

* * *

Ana to Tom

_Tom-_

_Sometimes I wonder  
__Where things went wrong  
__How could I not notice  
__The change for so long_

_It started a few years ago  
__Maybe even more  
__You're not the same person  
__Of that I am sure_

_What happened to my brother  
__My protector, my friend  
__Is he still around  
__Or did he leave in the end_

_You still look the same  
__A lot like me  
__But your eyes tell the truth  
__Behind the mask I see_

_Was it our father  
__Was he the cause  
__Did he poison your mind  
__With his pureblooded laws_

_Is that why you hurt  
__Your emotions clouded with hate  
__For those who did no wrong  
__Only put there by fate_

_The darkness blinds you  
__Makes you eager for more  
__Blood and Power  
__Violence at its core_

_I was a fool  
__I thought all was well  
__It couldn't be you  
__Maybe under a spell_

_But then you betrayed me  
__Used me for your aims  
__I never agreed  
__I don't feel the same_

_You declared me the enemy  
__And threw away my trust  
__I do not wish to fight you  
__But I will if I must_

_I will not let it go on  
__This fight to win  
__I cannot let you destroy  
__Everything I believe in_

_And so it ends here  
__Your deluded ideals  
__Father was wrong  
__What he said wasn't real_

_Muggles are people  
__As worthy as any  
__Magic makes no difference  
__Though it may to many_

_This war will not continue  
__No, not again  
__The world has suffered enough  
__You will not hurt my friends_

_I don't care what others say  
__I know there is some good still  
__But if it won't come to the surface  
__I will use any means, even kill_

_Remember this, Tom  
__I will always love you  
__But only one of us can win  
__And I intend to._

_-Ana_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
